


Love Me Harder

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: BDSM, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: More LisaxLouisa smut because smut is good. Especially BDSM smut.





	

Louisa couldn’t quite remember when Lisa had started bringing ropes into the bedroom. It had just happened at some point, and now it almost always happened. The toys, though, had been a more recent development.

She was currently tied to a chair, wearing nothing but a blindfold. She trembled slightly at the cool air in the room, knowing that Lisa was somewhere nearby. Still, though, she gasped in surprise when she felt something icy cold rub over her hard nipple. Lisa’s warm tongue followed the trail of cold that the ice cube had left, and Louisa moaned, tipping her head back as Lisa took the nipple into her mouth and sucked on it.

“You’re making a mess on this chair,” said Lisa, and Louisa felt Lisa’s fingers pass tantalisingly close to her dripping entrance. She moaned, moving her hips slightly, but Lisa only trailed her fingers along Louisa’s thigh. And then Louisa felt something at her lips. She opened her mouth and sucked on the fingers that Lisa presented to her, moaning at the taste of her own juices.

“Can you stop teasing me now?” asked Louisa. Her pussy was aching so much that it actually almost hurt.

“Alright,” said Lisa, and Louisa could hear the smile in her voice. A second later, she could hear a vibrating noise, and then something was pressed against her pussy.

“Fuck,” Louisa moaned, thrashing against her binds at the intense pleasure that radiated through her from whatever was now inside her. Her movements pushed it in further, and then it began vibrating more as her girlfriend chuckled.

“You sound pretty,” said Lisa, her lips tenderly brushing over Louisa’s neck. Louisa barely heard her over the sound of her own moans, but the feel of Lisa’s lips on her neck made her smile. “I’d share it with you but then you’d be missing out.” Louisa felt a finger slip inside her, and then the thing was pressing against something that brought on her orgasm.

“I bet you’d sound prettier,” said Louisa once she could speak again. The thing was still vibrating, but Lisa had moved it and decreased the vibrations so that it wouldn’t overwhelm her.

“Well, we can find out,” said Lisa. “I assume that you’ve had enough now, and I don’t want you to pass out on me.”

“You’re a good dom like that,” said Louisa, and leaned into the kiss that Lisa gave her. When Lisa pulled away, she took the blindfold with her. Louisa grinned. “Yay, you wore the leather outfit!”

“I had to get into character,” said Lisa. “Now, I’m gonna untie your hands, but you’ve gotta stay on the chair.”

“Yes, mistress,” said Louisa. Though she wouldn’t mind being bent over Lisa’s knees and spanked. She chewed on her lower lip. Maybe she’d misbehave, just a little. She shifted slightly on the chair once her hands were untied, then ran her fingers through her wetness.

“Hey, did I say you could touch yourself?” said Lisa. Louisa grinned, rubbing herself some more.

“Punish me, mistress,” said Louisa. Her heart hammered as Lisa instructed her to stand, and then she stood still while Lisa sat.

“Gods, you made this chair wet,” said Lisa. “Good thing we used a wooden one.”

“I’m a messy, naughty little slut,” said Louisa, feeling herself growing wetter as she knew what was coming.

“Yes you are,” said Lisa. “Lie down on your stomach over my knees.”

Louisa did so, her entire body quivering. She braced herself, but Lisa only stroked her ass and slipped her fingers into Louisa’s pussy slightly. Then, though, Lisa brought her hand down with a loud crack. Louisa moaned, her pussy throbbing. Lisa spanked her a few more times, and then she moved her hand down lower and rubbed Louisa’s clit until she came again. While her girlfriend was busy coming down from her orgasm, Lisa pulled the little toy out of her girlfriend’s pussy.

“My turn now,” said Lisa. “Now, play with me with this.” When Louisa got up off Lisa, still trembling slightly, she finally got to see what had given her so much pleasure.

“You fucked me with an egg?” asked Louisa.

“It’s a vibrating one,” said Lisa. “And I didn’t hear you complaining.” Louisa blushed, remembering her needy moans.

“Good point,” said Louisa. She fiddled with the toy, working out how to increase and decrease the vibrations, and then looked back at her girlfriend. Lisa had removed her lacy panties and was sitting with her legs spread, looking up at her girlfriend.

“And before you ask, yes, I am recording all of this, and you’ll get to see it if you please me,” said Lisa.

Louisa grinned at the thought of watching that, and then she got down on her knees and put the vibrations of the toy on the lowest setting. She rubbed it lightly over Lisa’s pussy, smiling at her girlfriend’s moans. And then, with a grin, she increased the vibrations and pressed the toy into Lisa’s clit. Lisa moaned loudly just as Louisa had earlier, only her arching back wasn’t held back by any ropes. Louisa giggled and slipped the toy inside her girlfriend, drawing an even louder moan from her.

“Just as nice as I expected,” said Louisa, and turned the vibrations up to maximum. Lisa’s feet scrabbled against the wooden floor as she arched her back, gasping and moaning. Louisa watched for a few moments, but then she slipped a finger in alongside the vibrating toy and shifted it slightly. Lisa clamped down around the toy and finger as she screamed in pleasure, her body writhing on the chair. Louisa watched her come down, slipping her finger out when she could and sucking on it.

“You’re a quick learner,” said Lisa, her eyes glazed from the bliss that she was still in. She picked up the toy’s remote, then pressed the buttons to turn it down. When she finally slipped it out, Louisa licked her lips at the amount of liquid that followed. Lisa saw the motion and smiled.

“Can I clean you, mistress?” asked Louisa.

“I dunno, that might be a bit difficult on this chair,” said Lisa. “We’d better do it in the bedroom.”

“We should probably get a towel for the chair next time too,” said Louisa, standing up again and helping her girlfriend to her feet. She couldn’t resist a quick stroke of Lisa’s wet pussy, and her girlfriend stiffened and moaned at the touch.

“Good idea,” said Lisa. She walked into the bedroom and Louisa followed, eager to get her tongue in that pussy.


End file.
